


【gallaghercest】旧事重提

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	【gallaghercest】旧事重提

“前Oasis主唱Liam Gallagher日前透露自己因受桥本氏甲状腺疾病的困扰在做退休的准备，完成计划表上的工作后，或许将于明年夏季正式宣布结束辉煌歌手生涯，是否举办告别演唱会还……”

晚间，躺在沙发上无意间刷到这条新闻的Noel很快划了过去，其实说是无意间，Oasis前主唱要的退休新闻是件大事，即使已经很多年没有正面联系过对方的他，会看到这个消息根本是个必然事件，更何况还有多少歌迷和好事的娱记期待着他的反应。

想到未来一段时间会接到的采访问题和可能的舆论导向不仅头疼起来，索性关上手机，将只燃到一半的香烟用力碾灭在烟灰缸里，窝在沙发里倒头睡去。

窗外一片漆黑，乌云遮住了月光，能隐约听见风的低吟，或许后半夜会下雨。

辗转反侧了半个多小时，Noel感到有些烦躁，他不想承认是受到Liam事的影响，但事实的确如此。好吧，Liam甲状腺的问题是在Oasis时期就确诊了的，他当初也的确担心过一段时间，只是分分合合这么多年过去了，似乎连Liam自己都不再在乎这件事，又或许他早已有了心理准备。

所以对于这条新闻，Noel并没有多惊讶，只是感到有些突然。

为什么是夏天呢？这是陷入梦乡前头脑里突然浮现出的问题。

——————————

1996年8月10日

距离演出开始还有十几分钟，25万歌迷涌入Knebworth演唱会现场，巨型的舞台黑暗而沉默地矗立着。

Liam站在幕后望着人群出奇地安静，Noel在做最后的调试工作，一抬头就看见了正在出神的Liam，他一半身形笼罩在星光之下，背对着后台看不见表情。Noel莫名有种预感——这将会是载入摇滚乐史的一夜。

带着这样的兴奋站在聚光灯下，热闹盛大的人群瞬间爆发出无数的尖叫和呐喊，音乐还未响起已经有种眩晕的感觉，一切都显得那么不可思议。

很快气氛就爆发在不顾所有的狂热之中，享受这场盛大狂欢的不止是观众，更是乐队的每一个人。

弹下最后一个音符时，天空中迸裂开璀璨的烟火，有人在台下嘶哑地喊着乐队的名字，有人在人群中忘情地接吻，有人在兴奋的极点哭泣。舞台灯光逐渐暗了下去，Liam望着接二连三冲上天空的烟火迸发出耀眼光芒 ，Noel也在烟火下望着他。

他们真应该一起消失在那天融入夜幕的烟雾里。

——————————

直到推开Boardwalk俱乐部的大门之前，Noel都无法完全相信自己弟弟不仅有一个乐队，还能在俱乐部演出他们自己的歌曲。

"Take me when I am young and ture…"

看见Liam毫不违和的站在乐队中央时，Noel还是很吃惊，这个他从小听到大的熟悉声线和从有些劣质的音响里传出的音乐完美融合在一起，催化出一种奇妙的化学反应。真奇怪，在这之前Liam从没在他面前表现出对音乐的一丁点喜爱，只会在他弹吉他的时候嫌吵甚至喊他出去。

夏夜的俱乐部里冷气总是开的很足，啤酒的香气斥满鼻腔，Noel却无端有些燥热。

Liam很快看见了人群里的哥哥。他鬓角的碎发向前卷曲着，被汗水打湿成一个尖尖的小角贴在脸颊上弯成一个好看的弧度，轻快地冲Noel挑了下眉毛后，眼睛里始终带着毫不掩饰的兴奋与热情。

那一瞬间Noel好像真的看见了一个摇滚明星。

下台后Liam带着自己的乐队第一时间找到了Noel，男孩们互相认识了一番，他们问他：“你觉得怎么样？”

“太他妈棒了！”Noel开玩笑地用手肘怼了怼弟弟，“你他妈竟然还会唱歌！走进这里前Paul和我说的我还完全不敢相信。”

男孩们嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团，胡乱地聊起下一场表演和没有计划的未来。

半夜里才回到家，Noel靠在卧室床上等着Liam，果然十分钟后对方就大大咧咧闯了进来，一如既往没有敲门。

“你觉得怎么样？”靠在门上的Liam还沉浸在演出和酒精的余韵里，毛茸茸的眼睛却只能勉强撑开一半，随时都会仰头睡过去的样子。

Noel没有回答，跳下床两步跨到弟弟面前狠狠咬住对方嘴唇，对方也很快不甘示弱地咬了回来，年轻的身体热情地纠缠在一起，Liam的温热鼻息洒在他脸上时，Noel再次感受到那种燥热。

“他妈的棒极了。”

做到一半的时候Noel放慢了速度，他不想今晚很快结束。细细的吻落在对方裸露的胸膛上，Liam哼哼了两声漫不经心地笑了起来，带着鼻音轻声哼起了今晚的那首歌。

"Take me when I am young and ture."

Noel应声撑起身看了眼身下的人，那时的他还对未来没有任何想法，眼下就只有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛映着昏黄的灯光，撞进他的心里。

“你觉得怎么样？”Liam压着嗓子问道，脸上有点像小时候刚学会骑自行车时得意的表情，Noel一时间不知道他在问哪一件事。

于是愈加发狠地撞进他的身体。

——————————

穿着背带裤的Liam坐在门前的草坪上咧着嘴大哭，Noel有些反应不过来自己现在在哪个年代。

“好了好了，你怎么能哭这么大声？”闷热的午后伴随着刺耳的知了声让人心烦，Noel把坐在地上的弟弟拖了起来。Paul出去同学家做小组作业了，妈妈只好让他在家门口带只有五岁的弟弟踢皮球玩。

谁知道怎么搞的，Liam穿着小凉鞋一脚踢在了栅栏上，晃悠两下坐在了地上，瞬间爆发出比蝉鸣还刺耳的哭声。

“别哭了！”

“我背你走行不行？”

这时候的Liam还比他矮一大截，趴在哥哥背上眼泪鼻涕蹭了他一脖子，好在终于慢慢停止了哭泣。

Noel艰难地背着他在家门口晃悠了两圈，回过头问：“不疼了吧？”

“嗯。”Liam吸吸鼻子抱紧了哥哥脖子，没有一点要下来的意思。

Noel无奈继续背着他往前走，打算走到不远处的便利店，拿口袋里仅有的一点零钱买颗玻璃珠骗Liam下来玩。

“Noel，被人背着脚就不会疼了吗？”

“嗯。”Noel懒得解释，又累又热他实在不想讲话。

“其他地方也不会疼了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那如果爸爸以后再打你，就换我来背你吧。”

没有料到平时像个小恶魔的Liam突然冒出这么一句话来，Noel有些无言，憋了老半天只能古怪地说了一句：“笨蛋。”

后来背上的小孩叽叽喳喳地争论了什么他也没记住，身体开始变的轻飘飘起来，每一步都像踩在看棉花上，眼前的景象越来越模糊，逐渐变成一片虚无。

Noel知道自己快要醒过来了。

——————————

天蒙蒙亮，窗外果然淅淅沥沥的下着雨，Noel睁着眼睛望着天花板，一时间竟觉得有些好笑。

回忆好像就是有把难过的记忆慢慢变淡的能力，那些包裹着伤人尖刺的往事在漫长岁月中逐渐脱落退化，变成了让人身不由己开始怀念的东西。或许心底某处依旧残留着曾经互相伤害的痕迹，但对于现在而言……好像已经没有那么重要了。

一闭上眼睛，说着自己事业已经到达顶峰没有遗憾了的中年Liam，和年轻气盛地说自己不想弹乐器只想唱歌，如果不能唱歌明天只好从楼上跳下去的青年Liam重叠在一起，搅得他根本无法入睡。

Noel决定趁着自己头脑还没有完全清醒去做一件事。

——————————

雨声里沉睡的Liam突然被一个陌生号码的电话吵醒。

（完）


End file.
